


Princess Yuri's Cloudtime Adventure: A Story by Natsuki and Yuri (Regressuary Day 21)

by mcschnuggles



Series: Schnugg's Regressuary 2019 [21]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bedtime Stories, Caregiver!Natsuki, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regressing!Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcschnuggles/pseuds/mcschnuggles
Summary: Prompt: Character A and B write Character A’s next bedtime story together.Natsuki writes Yuri's next bedtime story, but Yuri wants to help.





	Princess Yuri's Cloudtime Adventure: A Story by Natsuki and Yuri (Regressuary Day 21)

**Author's Note:**

> I tried something new, so I'm sorry if this is confusing! For clarification, Natsuki is the one writing the story, and Yuri's comments are the ones in parentheses.

            Once upon a time, there was a beautiful ~~little girl~~ (“You said I could be a princess!”) princess, who lived in a gigantic castle that looked over a kingdom in the clouds.

            Her name was Yuri, and she was the nicest, sweetest princess the kingdom had ever had.

            But one day, disaster fell on the kingdom, when the Raincloud Queen launched an attack on the happy kingdom. With her army of evil ~~storm clouds~~ (“Natsu, can we call them Stormies instead?”) Stormies, the Raincloud Queen stormed the castle and captured the Queens.

            ~~“The execution will be at midnight!” The Raincloud Queen cried.~~ “I’ll put them in my pudding dungeon!” The Raincloud Queen cried, and put Queen Natsuki and Queen Monika in a dungeon filled entirely with pudding! It was really good, but it was so good that they didn’t even think about escaping! It was up to Princess Yuri to save them.

            Now, Princess Yuri was very smart and very brave, (“It’s okay, Natsu. I’m not crying anymore…”) but she was also very scared. Because the Raincloud Queen had attacked during her naptime, and she was tucked up in bed and _not_ painting on the walls, (“It was only one time!”) she was not captured, and when the noise woke her up, she managed to escape out a secret passage.

            As she fled the castle, she encountered a nice ~~kitty~~ (“Can it be a bunny instead?”) bunny named ~~Percival~~ (“No, no. Name her after Sayo.”) Sayori. She hopped up on Yuri’s lap!

            “Hi, Princess Yuri!” said Sayori. “Why are you sad?”

            Princess Yuri blinked away her tears, because she was big and brave. “The Raincloud Queen attacked my kingdom and captured my caregivers!”

            “Hmm,” Sayori the Bunny said. “I know! I’m friends with a nice dragon who can help us! Let’s go find him!”

            So Princess Yuri and Sayori the Bunny snuck through her kingdom. Stormies were everywhere, frowning and rumbling, but Princess Yuri wasn’t scared. She knew they had to get all those bad feelings out if they wanted to feel better.

            The two walked for three days until they came across the dragon’s lair. He lived in a big puff of clouds that stretched all the way to the stars. (“His name should be Jimmy! Because even though he’s really big to us, he’s just a baby dragon!”) His name was Jimmy.

            “Hi, Jimmy!” said Sayori the Bunny. She scampered up his front leg, as wide around as a tree, and settled on his shoulder.

            “Hello, Sayori,” said the dragon in a deep, scary voice. “I bet you’re here to tell me that that no good Raincloud Queen is being mean to more people.”

            “She is!” Princess Yuri said, but then she added, “My name is Princess Yuri. Nice to meet you!” Because it’s rude to not properly introduce yourself to new people.

            “How nice to meet you,” said Jimmy the Dragon. “Hop on my back and I’ll fly us back to your kingdom!”

            His claws were massive, but he gently scooped up the little princess and set her between his wings. Sayori the Bunny was a little scared though, so Princess Yuri cuddled her to comfort her.

            When they returned to the kingdom, it was just as Princess Yuri had left it. But as she neared the castle, she could hear the sounds of her big sisters crying. They were sick of pudding and wanted out! Where was their little sister? They were so scared!

            “Please be careful, Mr. Dragon!” Princess Yuri cried. “My sisters are in there!”

            So Jimmy the Dragon perched on top of the castle and let out a mighty roar, so scary that the Raincloud Queen ran right out the front door!

            (“Can the Stormies stay? They’re not bad, Natsu!”)

            Free from the Raincloud Queen’s spell, the Stormies began to cry after realizing all the mean things they’d done to the people of Yuri’s kingdom. They hadn’t meant to do that, and since they were very sorry, the people forgave them.

            (“I wanna give you and Monnie lots of hugs!”)

            Free from their pudding dungeon, Queen Natsuki and Queen Monika shed tears of relief, which only turned to tears of joy when they saw their beloved Princess Yuri running towards them. They hugged and hugged Princess Yuri for what felt like a whole day! They were so happy to see her!

            For their help, Jimmy the Dragon and Sayori the Bunny were allowed to stay in the castle for as long as they wanted. Sayori stayed for a very long time, but Jimmy was only allowed to stay until six o’clock, because that’s when his mommy said dinner was.

            They all lived happily ever after.

            The end.

**Author's Note:**

> mcschnuggles.tumblr.com


End file.
